While I Was Away
by IShipItInHell
Summary: Momoi comes back home in a rather sexy outfit and with an even sexier surprise and Aomine just can't handle it.


While I Was Away…

Aomine was rummaging through the refrigerator of the apartment he shared with his childhood friend, manager, and now girlfriend when she finally came home. He heard her humming cheerily outside the door, no doubt fumbling to find her house keys in the black hole that was her purse. Aomine headed over to the door to open it and spare her the trouble with an admittedly quickened pace. It had been almost two weeks since he last saw Momoi; she had gone on an extended shopping trip with that Aida woman with whom she had been hanging around a lot as of late. The two women had gone to Tokyo by train to have some "girl time", as Momoi called it. Well to Aomine, nearly two weeks was way too damn long to spend running around a big city just to shop. He missed her so damn much.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi squealed the moment he swung open the door. "Did ya miss me?" She asked after she had thrown herself into his arms with her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He was so tall that her feet dangled almost a foot above the ground. Aomine remembered how when she was feeling especially silly, she would beg him to spin her around as if she were a child. Aomine would protest, calling her stupid, but in the end he would always do it because, come on, it was Momoi.

Aomine dragged her into the house along with her overstuffed suitcase. "Course I did, idiot." He grumbled and gently pulled Momoi off of him and set her down on the floor so that he could look at her. He felt his heart jump into his throat.

Okay, yeah, Momoi was cute. Anyone with eyes could see that. But what she was wearing…how she had her hair. Oh God. She had loosely curled her long pink hair and then tied them up into to high pigtails on either side of her head, and Aomine stared at her ample bust nearly spilling out of the tight fitting, frilly blouse she wore. But that wasn't what really got him. What really made Aomine's shorts tight was her skirt. Momoi was wearing a short, pleated plaid skirt that reminded him of the kind that porn stars would sometimes wear when they wanted to be sexy. She looked…she looked like an overtly sexy schoolgirl. Fuck.

"D-did you have fun?" Aomine attempted to pretend like he wasn't sporting a hard-on and tried to continue normal conversation. Momoi didn't seem to notice, thank God.

"So much! I wish you had been there!" She gushed. Aomine decided not to mention the fact that he hated shopping. "Oh!" Momoi shouted and began to bounce on her toes with excitement. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

Aomine frowned at her and put his palm down on the top of her head to make her stop bouncing. It was making her boobs giggle and he couldn't handle that right now. "Just tell me already!"

"I have a surprise!" She sang before she whirled around and lifted up her blouse to her mid-back, and Aomine's jaw dropped. Gracefully curling across Momoi's low back was a beautiful, colorful thicket of twisted tree branches sporting peach flowers. "I got a tattoo!" Momoi shouted and began to bounce once more.

Momoi went on to explain how she had wanted a tattoo for so long and how Riko had convinced her to just do it already, but Aomine wasn't listening anymore. He was staring at this work of art that accentuated Momoi's already incredibly sexy curves. It exaggerated her hourglass figure in a way that made him want to just reach out and grab her hips and grind her into his erection. It was too much. The hairdo, the blouse, the skirt, and now _a fucking tattoo_. That was it. He was done.

"It hurt a little, but not as much as I thought it would-" But before Momoi could finish, Aomine used his inhuman speed to bend over the nearby kitchen countertop. His hands greedily yanked up her top and began to run his fingertips along her new ink.

"This was a very bad move on your part, Momoi." Aomine's voice turned even darker than it usually was and Momoi winced slightly when he roughly grabbed her hips and brought her ass to meet his clothed erection. "You come in here after I haven't seen you for two weeks-"

"—It was a week and three days." Momoi corrected him rather breathlessly with a smirk on her lips.

"Shut up!" Aomine growled. "You waltz in here sporting one of the sexiest outfits I've ever fucking seen, _and_ a tramp stamp and expect me not to fuck you through the damn countertop? How stupid can you be?"

Momoi gave him a sexy giggle and batted her eyelashes at him. "I didn't mean it, Aomine-kun," She feigned innocent.

Aomine scoffed and gathered her pigtails in his fist and yanked her head towards him, curling his body over hers to look her in the eyes. "Don't give me that shit. You look like a damn skank and you fucking know it." Fuck, she even smelled sexy. "Well since you wanna dress like a slut, maybe I should treat you like a slut. Maybe I should fuck you like a slut deserves to be fucked."

Momoi bit her lip provocatively. "Mm, maybe I need to be punished, Daddy. Are you gonna punish me?" She wiggled her ass against his crotch. Fuck, she knew he loved it when she called him "Daddy".

"You're damn right you need to be punished. Bend over so I can get a better look at that tattoo of yours." Momoi obeyed and lay her torso down on the countertop and Aomine held her there by the back of her neck and began to shuck off his basketball shorts. "Since you've been so bad, you don't get any foreplay." He told her. At this, he got a moan and a needy press of her ass against him. He knew that she loved when he would take her spontaneously like this; it made her pussy so wet that she would start dripping down her thighs if he didn't do something about it.

Aomine flipped up her skirt and yanked down her ruined panties just enough so that he could see the entirety of her soaking wet cunt. He didn't waste any time teasing her, and quickly sheathed himself inside of her to the base.

"Fuck," He growled and began to fuck her hard and fast. God, he missed this. He missed _her._ "That feel good, you dirty little skank?"

Momoi panted and met him thrust for thrust, though he gave her very little room to do so. "Yeah, but I thought you wanted to fuck me though the countertop," She gave him a coy smile.

 _Oh, so she wants to fucking play. Well I'll fucking play._ Aomine roughly hoisted her right leg up onto the counter and bent it at the knee, which opened her up and made it easier for him piston into her at a blinding speed. "How's that? Is that better?" He fisted her pigtails once more.

"Ah, ah, oh! Yes, Daddy that's perfect!" Momoi replied and panted even harder as Aomine's thrusts rocked her into the countertop. Aomine wrapped his large hand around the front of her neck and squeezed slightly and she clenched around him. She loved it when he did that.

A loud smack sounded through the room as Aomine's unoccupied hand landed harshly on one of Momoi's bare ass cheeks. "Maybe this'll teach you to come in here dressed like you are after it's been so long." He growled into her ear and started to lick the shell of her ear while also continuing to spank her.

"A-Aomine! Oh God, Aomine!" Momoi moaned loudly as the beginnings of her orgasm made her shake. "Aomine you're gonna make me come!"

Aomine grunted into her neck and bit down hard. Damn, he was close too. "I'm gonna come all over your pretty little ass, you hear me?" He rasped and Momoi nodded quickly right before a series of moans and screams announced the arrival of her orgasm. He followed quickly behind her, and after a few sloppy thrusts, he forced himself out of her and took himself into his fist and pumped quickly as his own orgasm took over and spurted all over her ass cheeks.

"Mmm," Said Momoi as she righted herself and Aomine grabbed a paper towel from nearby to clean her up. "I think I like it when you miss me," She giggled.

Aomine blushed and tossed the paper towel into the trash and kissed her a few times on her lips before resting his chin on the top of her head. "Shut up, idiot."

"Loooove yoooouuu," Momoi sang and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Aomine smiled and hugged her back. "Love you, too."


End file.
